


Life After Death

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Good Regulus Black, Horcrux Hunting, Matter of Life and Death, POV Hermione Granger, Power of Words, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: Whilst waiting for Kreacher, Hermione makes a startling discovery.
Relationships: Hermione & Regulus Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Life After Death

Hermione wandered the large empty house deep in thought about the upcoming hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. She had left Ron and Harry arguing softly in a corner of the kitchen where she'd just come from, waiting for Kreacher to return from locating Mundungus Fletcher.

She wasn't sure why she decided to walk up the grand staircase to the second floor where Sirius' bedroom was located but, there she was looking at the scratched door, a sob stuck in her throat. Turning away, she looked up at another familiar door that they had all promised never to enter. However, things had changed. There might be another clue buried somewhere within. Time was running out. They had to find them soon before it was too late.

And so, with a determined look across her face, Hermione grasped the brass doorknob and turned it. Shit! It was locked. Hermione pulled her wand out of the pocket in her jeans and looked about her warily. For some reason she couldn't quite comprehend, Hermione didn't want Ron and Harry to find her.

Hermione licked her lip apprehensively and squared her shoulders, calling on her Gryffindor courage. " _ Alohomora _ ."

The lock clicked and the door swung open revealing an extravagantly rich room, full of dark walnut furniture that suited it nicely. It was filled with a heady mix of Slytherin and Death Eater paraphernalia. The sight made Hermione take an anxious step backwards before taking a deep clarifying breath, and entering. 

Her shoulders tensed as she irrationally waited for an attack of some sort due to her blood status but there was nothing. Only silence. Relaxing, Hermione walked deeper into the room. The heavy oak door slammed shut making her jump and spin around. Her wand held defensively in front of her, a stunner on her lips.

Hermione put her wand down on the large desk. Turning, she approached the bed and ran her fingers over the velvet green drapes marvelling in their softness. The room was immaculate in comparison to the rest of the house, as though frozen in time waiting for its occupant to return home.

The stark contrast between brothers was astounding and made Hermione chuckle softly. Where Sirius was as wild as a rampaging storm, Regulus was the rain washing away the damage. It surprised her with how similar her room at home was to his. If it were not for the propaganda on the walls warning against the very blood flowing through her veins, the rooms could be identical. 

Wandering over to the window, she peered out onto the empty street before undoing the lock and pushing the sash window up. A strong gust of wind blew into the room knocking over a dried out inkwell that fell off the desk with a thud and rolled under the bed. Hermione gasped and darted after it, wriggling under the bed, fingers outstretched as she attempted to retrieve the discarded item.

"No, no, no! Come back!" Hermione exclaimed as the inkwell rolled further away from her.

Hermione nearly had the inkwell when her elbow sunk into a loose floorboard popping it free. Eyes widening and inkwell now forgotten, Hermione scooted closer and slipped her hand inside. She shuddered in revulsion when thick spider webs coated her fingers. 

Hermione searched the small hole when all of a sudden her fingers brushed against a small metal box. Hermione blew her hair out of her eyes as she extracted herself from under the bed, still holding onto it. Hermione sat up and placed it on the floor in front of her.

The box was circular with delicate filigree detail around the lid and the Black family crest stamped onto the top. Holding her breath, Hermione lifted the lid. Inside was an envelope yellowed with age and a small signet ring.

For some reason, Hermione slid the ring onto the appropriate finger of her left hand. The ring flashed blue, adjusting accordingly. Then she picked up the letter. Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw  _ who _ it was addressed to. With shaky fingers, she flipped it over, lifted the flap and gently pulled the letter free. 

_ Dearest Brother, _

_ If you are reading this then I am most likely dead. I left Kreacher with instructions to deliver this letter to you should the Dark Lord take my life.  _

_ I know that I am probably the last person you want to hear from, however, my end is near. I have discovered a secret. A secret so great that its very existence could mean the difference between life and death. _

_ I have found my true purpose now brother. For so long I have been torn between worlds but  _ _ she _ _ helped me to see the light. Look after her for me. Love her, for she is the key to victory. _

_ You were right. Salazar, I never thought I'd say that but it's the truth. I was young and stupid and thought I could protect you. I only ever wanted to protect you. Bella she...she made me do things...things that would make Father turn in his grave, may he rest in peace. _

_ Live your life Sirius. Don't make the same mistakes that I did. Enjoy the time you have, and make the most of it.  _

_ I love you, _

_ R.A.B. _

Hermione didn’t even know she was crying until a tear landed on the parchment, smudging the ink. She swiped at her cheeks and stuffed the letter gently back into the envelope. Hermione's head snapped up as she heard a loud crash followed by rowdy voices coming from the kitchen. 

Dropping the letter, she apparated into the kitchen to see Mundungus being smacked on the head by a large flying pan. 

A shadow shimmered in the dim hallway leading to the drawing room. Hermione's eyes flicked in its direction and almost screamed when the image of a young boy stood staring with a haunted look in his grey eyes. When she looked back minutes later, however, he was gone. 


End file.
